GREI-Hunters of Remnant
by tonkydadonky
Summary: Cloud Greyfield is a Huntsman-in-training, as normal as students of Beacon Academy go. But, when a face from his past threatens the peace on Remnant, team RWBY, as well as his own, will fight the darkness that will rise to bring chaos. Are you ready for the fight, the trials, and the awkwardness of peers?


Excitement. Nervousness. Anxiety. All normal when a student is going to a new school and a new stage in life.

 _I wonder what the first day is like?... will flunking be my go to strategy?... am I going to tell everything?_

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by a interesting conversation about knees and bees by two girls. Looking around the airship, the teen ronin was set to find new friends on his journey. As he walked to the source of his curiosity, he found the two girls. One blonde, one red...

 _From their interactions, they seem to know each before enrollment... Further inspections would assume they would be best friends or friends from childhood... or I'm over-analyzing... Maybe, I should introduce myself, I am suppose to make friends and stuff..._

Cloud was about to introduce himself to the girls... when a wild blond appeared, struggling to keep his lunch in his stomach. Before anyone could do anything, a volcano of a semi-digest meal erupted. Some were lucky, others... not so much.

The teenage ronin found himself in an auditorium, wondering what speech would the headmaster give. As he ponder these simple thoughts, a pull in his mind told him to turn around. He did so in reflex to find the blonde girl in the airship reaching out to him.

"Ok... what just happened?" The girl confused as she didn't expect him to react before she got to touch him. "Sorry, my Semblance helps me detect potential threats and boost my reflexes." Cloud explained, amazing the blonde in front him. "That's so cool, so you can see things in slow-mo.""No, its more like an alarm system, that helps me survive."The ronin clarified her assumption."Still cool"" ...Cloud Greyfield, teenage ronin."The raven-haired teen introduced himself, speaking in a professional manner."Yang Xiao Long, pun master." As did the blonde girl, now introduced as Yang.

Yang suddenly looked around, as if looking for something or someone. Noticing the blonde's distress, Cloud offered some assistance. "Looking for someone?" Yang hesitated. "Well..." But, this Cloud seems like a reliable person. "I'm looking for my sister, Ruby. The speech is almost starting, and, well, I'm just worried." Cloud simply smiled innocently, calming nerves. "If you want, I'll help. I am good finding stuff." He requested kindly. "Nah, she's not hard to find." He closed his eyes and nodded, contemplating. "Okay, hope you find her." Cloud looked back, smiling genuinely at her. "Of course." Yang turned to leave, smiling back. "See you soon.""Yeah, seeya." Cloud keep looking with a stupid grin on his face, before turning to the stage.

While Cloud was walking closer to the stage, he bumped into a young man donning a black ensemble with red eyes and a katana. Both recovered quickly, and apologized to each other. The young man noticed Cloud's katana, curious about it's *tsuba. "Nice katana." The man compliment honestly. Cloud smiled and replied casually. "Thanks man, yours too." The two swordsman part ways, while Cloud ponder about his new start at Beacon Academy.

 _Maybe this could out better than I expected?_

Cloud smirked, prepared for a new chapter in his life.

 _Okay... that was... something?_

After Ozpin's speech, Prof. Goodwitch dismissed the initiates for the night. While Cloud was making his way to the bathroom, he wonder about his change in lifestyle.

Well, tomorrow should be a piece of cake. After all that hardship in Mistral, this should be a walk in the park.

As he walked in the bathroom, he set his backpack by the door. In a couple of minutes, he switch into a more comfortable attire for rest. His dark grey sleeveless coat and dull, blue hoodie replaced by a simple dark grey tanktop. While his dark grey yoga pants with dull, blue tron lines remain, his sneakers were discarded as he is now barefooted.

He face the mirror for a quick look at himself. Cloud's royal blue eyes stare at it's reflection, as if it's haunting something. Cloud picked up his backpack and exited the bathroom.

As he walked through the halls, Cloud looked through his stuff in his bag. Unfortunately for him, someone else was walking through the halls and looking through their stuff. This lead the two to collide with each other, the newcomer tumbled down as Cloud stood.

 _Okay, I have got to start dialing up the sensitivity on my Semblance..._

Cloud held out his hand, noticing the girl's state. The girl wore a Gothic theme, with a black-magenta color scheme. Her attire consisting a corset, a headband, sleeves not connecting the top, a frilly skirt and boots.

Her expression was deadpanned, as if not caring about her surroundings. Cloud waited for the girl to accept his hand, apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking" The girl stares at him and accepts his help, muttering quietly. " It's fine, I was looking for my toothbrush."

Before Cloud could say anything, the girl dashed to her destination. Cloud stood for a moment, processing what just happened. "Interesting girl..." He muttered to himself, and went to the others. As he entered the stadium, he sensed a gaze toward him.

Looking around, he noticed Yang staring at him. Yang stared at him impressed, by his lean, yet defined physique. Cloud read her gaze and reached into his back pack to don his hoodie. Cloud's gaze return to Yang, smirking at her amazement.

Cloud quietly stalked into a corner, none noticing him sans Yang. As he contemplated about his fresh start, he decided to have a chat with Ozpin after Intiation. He started to scan the area, lulling himself to sleep.

Before he could shut his eyes, a nearby commotion caught his interest. Looking up, he saw Yang, a girl in a white nightgown, the red girl from the ship and someone who he will call fanservice: yukata. It looked liked an intense argument will brew, so he made a move to cool it. But, before he could get up the lights went out, forcing them to end it and go to sleep.

However, he noticed one of them, yukata-girl, read a book in the darkness. Cloud leaned closer as the bow-wearing yukata-girl felt someone watching. She locked on to Cloud's gaze in mild shock, as she an intentionally revealed that fact she was a Faunus. Cloud noticing her reaction and concluded her secret race revealed to him.

Sensing her displeasure, Cloud simply made a sign of zipping his mouth to ease her wary. The yukata-girl narrowed her eyes in distrust, thinking him a potential racist or future bully. Cloud merely and slowly blink his eyes, earning him a myrad of reactions under a shell-shocked one.

It took her a moment to realized he could be trusted and simply went back to her read. Cloud, himself, got his headphones to listen to some tunes as a lullaby. Thinking back, Cloud wonders what tomorrow will bring.

 **A/N: This story actually has a wattpad version. Just search for le title...**


End file.
